Check Yes Daphne
by ccootttt
Summary: Song fic :D song is Check yes juliet by we the kings, i thought it kinda made a good song to use  -  so plese read and review :D


_Authors note: okay so i have a thing for writing song fics now x3 So the song I've used this time is Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings, which is actually where I got the title for another fn fic I'm writing as its a line from the song ^-^_

_So anyway please read and review! ^-^ hope you like it :D_

**Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside**

Fred Jones, a handsome young blonde boy, stood in the vast garden at Blake manor. It was a dark dreary night with strong winds and heavy rain; not a good night to be sneaking around outside where it was considered trespassing.

**Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight**

Fred tip toed around until he reached his destination; Daphne's room. There was a faint light illuminating the room, probably a lamp, but that was switched off almost as soon as Fred spotted it. His hand was numb from the cold, but none the less he reached down and picked up a few small pebbles from the gravel and gently threw them up the now dark window.

**Lace up your shoes  
A O A O O  
Here's how we do**

'Where is she?' Fred thought, scared that Daphne would once again follow her parents orders and stay out of their latest mystery.

**Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me**

Then He saw her, and his eyes lit up immediately. She was fiddling with the window, trying to open it, every now and again glancing at Fred and smiling sheepishly.

**Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye**

She finally got the window to open before gingerly stepping onto the window ledge. Shaking, she slowly edged her way over to the drainpipe, ready to climb down it gracefully. Unfortunately, what she didn't plan, was the large gust of wind that chose that moment to strike…

**Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3,2,1 you fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks,  
don't let them change your mind**

Screaming, Daphne fell. Fred rushed forward, his heart jumping into his throat as he desperately reached out just in time to catch the falling Red head before she hit the ground.

"N-nice catch." Daphne stammered, panting softly.

"Yeah, I know you are." Fred replied smoothly, making Daphne blush ferociously. "And why didn't you use _the door_?" He questioned, confused at his friends actions.

"The changed the locks." Daphne muttered bitterly. A sudden noise was heard from inside the house, followed by various lights turning on.

**Lace up your shoes  
A O A O O  
Here's how we do**

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me

The pair ran, as fast as their feet would carry them; Fred taking a slight lead but still dragging Daphne along by her slender hand. They were gasping for breath as they heard Daphne's father shouting at her to 'get back inside this instant', but neither of them cared. Together, they continued to sprint towards the gates where beyond it lied their dear friends and mysteries just waiting to be solved.

**We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high**

The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side

Fred smiled; he was driving now, Daphne sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulders. In the back of the van were the other three members of Mystery Inc. but the pair in the front were completely oblivious to them, both too wrapped up in their own little world.

**Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance**

They arrived at the old Sampson mansion, and Daphne felt her heart sink as outside this creepy old house, was her father's limousine. She picked up Fred's hand and began to squeeze it tightly, her breathing quickening. Her father stepped out of the limo, a stern look on his face as he made his way over to the large, colourful van.

"Come on Daph, we'll make a run for it." Fred said quickly, pulling the keys out of his pocket.

"N-no." She said softly, stunning everyone in the van.

"Daph no, that's what he wants, he wants to tear the gang apart!" Fred exclaimed.

"Well I'm not going to give him the chance." Daphne replied calmly. "I can keep running, but it won't get me anywhere, I need to talk to him about this. I have to go." And with that she left the van and set off to face her father.

**Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
Run baby run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be**

The rest of the gang gazed out at the Blakes, neither of them looked to even be listening to the other. Both of them were angry, both of them annoyed, both of them just s bad as each other. Then, all of sudden, Daphne turned and ran, ran back to the mystery machine.

"Lets go, I told him I'd speak to him tomorrow." Daphne growled as she clambered into the van, resuming her seat next to Fred.

**Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
You and me**

**You and me**

Fred looked down at the sodden little red head and grinned, he'd already dropped Shaggy and Scooby t home and Velma at her aunties. "So, what happened to running not getting you anywhere?" Fred mocked.

"Well it won't, but I couldn't deal with him just then. Looks likes it's just you and me for the rest of the night huh Freddie?" She beamed up at him.

"Sure Daph, just you and me."


End file.
